Alex and Nicolas: another story
by Valadilen
Summary: Alex find herself stuck with Nicolas when Worick go on a job alone. Oddly enough, Nicolas is not as difficult as he usually is. [One shot. Rated T mostly for language]


**_A Gangsta. fanfiction._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Alex looked at the window, hoping for something to happen. Today was a slow day. There wasn't much to do around when the boys were out and the phone was silent.

She liked her job. It was better than walking the street in short dresses to get fucked for money. Being paid for answering the phone was very much better! Sometimes, the boys would let her cook something and give her small jobs, she could listen to the radio, take a nap or read a book.

Alex looked at the window and wondered when Nicolas would come back from his job. It was a dangerous one and his partner, Worick, was outside of the city for another work for three weeks.

Living alone with Nicolas was not a very good thing. The man was insufferable and his deafness did not help at all. Alex's sign language was terrible and he was not as patient as he looked. But most of all, Nicolas did not appreciate the full quality of the woman's amazing cooking.

"What an ass..." Alex muttered as she fell asleep on the desk.

The woman could not fully wake up when she heard the door open. She heard Nicolas' footsteps. It was distinct. Was is an old wound that made him limp a bit on the right foot? Or deformation? Or perhaps it was simply how he walked. But Nicolas was much louder than most people, because of his deafness. That made him easy to recognized.

The footsteps stopped. Clothing noise. Footsteps again, getting closer this time. Alex heard the katana's guard slightly hit the desk. She smelled Nicolas perfume mixed with the smell of cigarettes, from his partner's shirt and a great deal of blood.

Worick was going to be mad at Nicolas for ruining one of his shirts... Again.

Alex heard the clinking noise of his dog tags as he leaned forward. Shivers ran down her spine when she felt the cold metal in her neck; even more so with his hand hovering above her head. If Alex wasn't so sleepy, she would have jumped when Nicolas kissed her on the head.

Kissed her.

Worick's influence, no doubt! When the man comes back, she will make sure to have a stern word with him. Not that she hated the small kiss. It was soft, gentle. Two things this city seemed to lack. Alex was in deficiency of these two attitudes. Being fucked and beat up was no fun. Thanks to Worick and Nicolas, she could enjoy moments of peace again.

A blanket landed on her shoulders. Then Nicolas wrapped her in it like a burrito, pick her up way to easily, and lied her down in Worick's bed. He hesitated, let his face close to hers. However, he decided he had enough of affection for one night. Nicolas stood up and left, closing the door behind him.

Alex knew something like that would happen. Nicolas was a very self-contained man, not like Worick. Cold? Perhaps, yes. However, he had a heart made of gold. Well hidden, but in gold. And when he let it show, it was like having a glimpse inside the Pandora Box. A tissue, a pat, a look... Little things really could make the difference. However, even if he had feelings for Alex (why else would he dare to kiss her?) He would not let it show more than a few seconds per day. With luck. A lot of it.

When Alex woke up the next morning, the house was silent. The city was already active, despite being a Sunday morning. Taking a shower and getting dressed was easy. Alex sneak up downstairs to reach the bathroom. Nicolas was there, sleeping in his armchair, like a cat would. Alex knew she could not wake him up easily. But once she closed the door, only an earthquake could bother the man.

Inside the shower, the warm water was a blessing. Alex could stay hours under this rain, however she did not want to abuse the hospitality of the boys by spicing the bill. So, she stopped the water, dried herself, put some clothes on and got out.

Getting some food was the tricky part.

Making noise was not a problem: Nicolas was as deaf as a stone. But he was sensitive to people moving around him.

Alex considered her options. She could take the risk to wake up Nicolas while fixing the breakfast. Or she could risk being savagely raped by four drunk guys in a dark alley while buying some food.

Nicolas could go to hell.

Alex started to cook. Since she arrived, the fridge was much prettier inside, and the food tasted better, according to Worick. He could have say that to flatter her; but Alex saw how it was.

The eggs were almost done when Alex suddenly jumped. Nicolas put his head on top of hers. It was not difficult without her high heels. But it was the proximity that mattered.

Alex liked it. Being touch like this without meaning. No sexuality, no affection, no superiority... Nicolas did things, everything, because he could. Not because he had reasons. And if he did, he kept them for himself. Alex liked that. It was simple.

But right now, she did not know what to think.

She served the eggs in plate after stopping the gas. They both sat at the table and ate. No words were exchanged. Eventually, Alex managed to say "thank you for last night" in sign language. He nodded. Simple, as always.

As usual, he let Alex know her cooking was "so-so", and as usual she would mutter a " what an ass...". To that, Nicolas give a strange answer: a smile.

Weeks went as fast as a tornado. Worick came back with bruises, a broken collarbone and a very nice pay check. As usual, he gave it to Alex so she could process it into Benrya's countability. Nicolas did a couple of jobs in solo before going back to the Worick&Co formula, which was fitting for every situations.

Since the last Twilight Crisis, the one involving the Monroe Family, things were calm. No more angry people, less citizen wishing the genocide of Twilights... Sometimes though, Alex would be called to sing for a certain bar; while the boys moved Twilights refugee around.

That night was one of them. The Christiano Family's little lady hired Alex to sing. However, this time, the boys were done before her.

Alex knew Nick watched her for a moment. He always did. But not being able to hear must be boring in a bar where the main source of entertainment was a beautiful singer, music.

"You were amazing, Alex-chan~!" Worick exclaimed, as usual, when they got back home.

"Thank you."

The man was completely drunk.

A boy belonging to the Christiano was designated volunteer by the little lady to help Alex and Nicolas to bring back the idiot home. As things turned out, Nicolas ignored the poor employee, to turn his attention solely on Alex. His arm around her body, it said she was his; and by doing so, the men around had to back off. Besides, crossing a Twilight mercenary was never good for the health, no matter who were the persons accompanying him.

As they walk far behind Worick and the employee, Alex wad secretly enjoying the proximity. Nicolas body was a real source of warmth in the cool night. His parfum was mixed with Worick's cigarettes', alcohol and sweat. For once, no blood. His muscles were a bit tensed. His breath on her shoulder gave her delicious shivers. His hand on her waist was being possessive, yet his fingers caressed her with the gentlest attention. All of this had a meaning. Nicolas wanted to say something. Alex did not need to wonder long on what.

"Hey! Sexy shy lovebirds!" Worick shouted. "Get a room already!"

"Worick-san!" The employee complained as he tried to keep the man close. "Stop shouting!"

Inside the house, the employee shoved Worick on the sofa. He was already sleeping when Alex and Nick caught up.

Alex seized the opportunity. She took Nicolas by the collar and kissed him.

She would have let go, if he did not kiss her back, and slowly lead her to the bedroom...


End file.
